You Have My Heart
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: Truth be told, here in this crazy, screwed up world that made no sense, where he felt alone and lacking, he was beginning to consider her his personal guardian angel, divinely sent to him to make him feel like he belonged. /OtoKana/


**A/N: Okay, I got a strike of inspiration and major boredom hit so I decided to write my thoughts down for the heck of it. First off, I totally fell in love with Angel Beats; the anime and the manga are so totally spectacular, omg so touching. Definitely one of my favorite animes. I'll be honest, the first time around, I didn't really like Otonashi and Kanade all that much. I mean, I supported them and all, but I didn't particularly just love the couple. Well, after rewatching it with my sister and best friend, I'm finding myself slowly falling in love with the couple. They're so different but fit together so perfectly, Idk. Otonashi seems to have a real soft spot for her and vice versa. (she has his heart literally and figuratively! *squeal* bahah) ANYWHOOZLE. This isn't anything special, but I decided this wonderful couple deserved at least some tribute on my part. I hope I was able to keep characterization and Otonashi's viewpoint realistic. :3 I also tried to capture the cuter side of Angel in this, in the last episode she was just so adorable omg. But I also tried to keep her realistically stoic and whatnot. Up to you reviewers if I succeeded or not ^^ This takes place after the seventh episode, I'd say, wherever it could fit. Kinda AUish.**

**Disclaimer: Blahblah I don't own this anime or any of the characters balzkferiafdk. Is this really necessary?**

* * *

Otonashi was surprised to say the least when he approached the soda machines to see Kanade waiting for him, a Key Coffee in her hand. Once her golden-eyed gaze fixated on him, she held out the canned coffee in his direction.

He blinked. "For me?" At the soft tilt of her head indicating a nod, he reached out to accept it. Something stirred inside him as their fingers brushed. "Thanks, Kanade. You know I like this coffee?"

She nodded. "I see you drinking it quite frequently."

Otonashi didn't know why, but something about the way she said that filled him with warmth. Just the thought that she'd noticed a particular attribute about him like that was special to him.

Kanade turned and made a gesture for him to follow. "I have something to show you," she monotoned.

He raised his brows. "Yeah?" She nodded silently, and with a mixture of pleasure and surprise, he followed her, popping open his Key Coffee. He downed it quickly, throwing it away into a nearby wastebasket before they exitted the building.

Kanade led him outside, a light spring in her step, something so almost imperceptible that Otonashi was pretty sure nobody besides him would have noticed. His curiosity grew as she led him past the school grounds. She stopped for a moment, waiting for him to catch up, and cutely took hold of his sleeve when he did before walking again. He smiled to himself.

Kanade didn't stop until they turned down toward her outside flower garden and she knelt down, very lightly tugging at his sleeve for him to do the same. Once Otonashi crouched down, he could smell the lovely fragrance of the assortment of flowers. "You wanted to show me your garden? It's looking very nice, Kanade." He'd come to notice as of late how the only passion Kanade seemed to harbor was for gardening.

She gave a light shake of her head and pointed in the direction of a lone, beautiful orange flower. "I planted a marigold."

Otonashi's gaze followed her finger and he leaned in closer to see it better. "It's beautiful," he said with meaning. Its outer petals were a stunning pumpkin orange, then as it got closer towards the center it became more and more red until the very middle was yellow. It was an amazing variety of colors; it looked almost like a breathtaking sunset all in a flower.

Kanade nodded in agreement. "I named it Yuzuru," she told him.

_She names her flowers? _Otonashi blinked, feeling special. "After me?"

She nodded again. "The color reminded me of your hair and eyes," she explained.

Otonashi scratched his head as he felt heat seep into his cheeks. "Well.." He looked around and plucked a small white flower, handing it to her. "This one reminds me of you."

Kanade watched his movements with a slight hint of amusement in her amber eyes. "That is a weed," she clarified.

Otonashi froze, robotically flailing. "I'm sorry! That's not what I meant! You're definitely not a weed!"

Kanade reached out to accept the small ivory weed with the slightest hint of a smile crossing her lips. "I don't mind. It's still a lovely color," she assured, slipping the weed crookedly into her snow-white hair.

Otonashi chuckled. "Here, allow me." He relocated the weed, tucking it delicately behind her ear into her hair. All he could register was how silky and soft her tresses felt on his fingertips. Kanade blinked, watching. He pulled back and gazed at her, eyes softening. "You look beautiful," he couldn't help but utter, the words slipping out without thought. _As much as the beautiful name Kanade fits her.. Angel was very fitting for her, too. She's always looked like a pretty, graceful little angel.._

Kanade's expression didn't change, but her gold eyes warmed with a smile her lips wouldn't form. Otonashi found himself mesmirized, and in that moment he vowed to himself that he'd do everything within his power to make her smile. If she looked this alluring now, he couldn't even imagine how gorgeous she looked when a real smile touched her lips.

Otonashi didn't know for how long they held each other's gazes, but finally Kanade broke eye contact. "Break is probably over by now," she stated. "I should return soon."

Otonashi felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. "Oh.. well, in that case," he stood, holding out a hand. "May I walk you to class?"

Kanade glanced at his hand, then her eyes raised to his face, before giving a slow nod after a moment. To his surprise, she took his hand and rose to her feet.

Otonashi was practically on Cloud 9 as he laced his fingers with hers and walked alongside her back to the school. Her hand was so soft and small and delicate in his own, and he was reminded of how truly cute Kanade was past her stoic exterior. He didn't really know why he'd suddenly warmed up to her almost out of nowhere, but it was like they held something special between them.. he couldn't really describe it. It was almost as if.. even though he still lacked his memory, he felt like he knew who he was with her around. He felt alive.. he felt alive again, even though he knew he wasn't. Truth be told, here in this crazy, screwed up world that made no sense, where he felt alone and lacking, he was beginning to consider her his personal guardian angel, divinely sent to him to make him feel like he belonged. "Kanade?"

She glanced up at him inquisitively.

"Thanks.. for this. For showing me this. I like spending time with you," he said genuinely, a sincere smile touching his words.

Kanade said nothing but nodded, as if she wanted to return the sentiment but couldn't put her thoughts into words. But he didn't need any words back; having her beside him was enough.

And if he wasn't mistaken, she was on the verge of smiling.


End file.
